The present invention relates generally to universal joints and, more particularly, to steering column universal joints having high torque or overload protection features.
Universal joints are typically used to transfer torque between two shafts. However, during high torque or overload conditions, the torque transferred through the universal joint may deflect universal joint components, which may result in component deformation or fracture, or cause components to separate from the universal joint.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a universal joint with features that maintain universal joint component integrity during high torque or overload conditions.